bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Baker Street Wiki:Problem users
Here is where a list of problem users will be kept by status (blocked, vandal, or suspect). How to add to list Add the month section (in Source mode of the editor): : Month Start the table (copy and paste under new section in Source mode of the editor): : /tablestart}} : : /tableend}} Add a suspect This is a user suspected of vandalism (edits that don't make sense, but are not obviously vandalism) or has a pattern of edits that are suspicious (small, non-sensical deletions; contentious comments; exclusionist behavior; etc.). Add between table start and end (in Source mode of the editor): : /'suspect'|''USERNAME''}} REASON Add a vandal This is a user known to have committed vandalism, but has not been blocked, and has perhaps been dealt with in some other way - for example has been warned. Add between table start and end (in Source mode of the editor): : /'vandal'|''USERNAME''}} DESCRIPTION OF VANDALISM Block status This is a user who has been blocked. Add between table start and end (in Source mode of the editor): : /'block'|''USERNAME''|time=''BLOCKTIME''}} REASON or DESCRIPTION OF VANDALISM 2017 February /tablestart}} /block|Jaysparrow|time=1 year|starting=20:21, 7 February 2017}}Vandalism: Inserting false information - changing page names, didn't stop when talked to, homophobic comment in forum, made another account when blocked for short period of time and therefore treated as troll and blocked for long period of time. /block|Anonymous_Elite_01|time=1 year|starting=20:20, 7 February 2017}}Account of Jaysparrow made to carry on vandalism. /block|75.137.136.156 |time=1 year|starting=20:22, 7 February 2017}}IP of Jaysparrow. /block|184.164.128.9 |time=1 year|starting=14:27, 9 February 2017}}IP of Jaysparrow. /block|Bonkripper78 |time=1 week|starting=13:37, 5 February 2017}}Vandalism /block|82.103.130.187|time=1 year|starting=14:49, 9 February 2017}}IP of Jaysparrow /block|163.47.20.98 |time=1 year|starting=14:47, 9 February 2017}}IP of Jaysparrow /block|87.117.231.135|time=1year|starting=19:30, 9 February 2017}}Vandalism: IP of Jaysparrow. /block|77.75.125.102 |time=1 year|starting=20:49, 9 February 2017}}IP of Jaysparrow. /block|94.229.68.221 |time=1 year|starting=21:08, 9 February 2017}}IP of Jaysparrow. /block|5.101.172.117 |time=1 year|starting=21:06, 9 February 2017}}IP of Jaysparrow. /block|173.234.164.9 |time=1 year|starting=10:28, 10 February 2017}}IP of Jaysparrow /block|190.57.232.110 |time=1 year|starting=14:00, 10 February 2017}}IP of Jaysparrow /block|77.75.125.108|time=1 year|starting=14:12, 10 February 2017}}IP of Jaysparrow /block|Batrfjud |time=1 year|starting=16:26, 10 February 2017 }}Account of Jaysparrow /block|Miriams0 |time=1 year|starting=10:29, 14 February 2017}}Spam page created. /block|USER |time=|starting=}}REASON. /tableend}} 2015 May /tablestart}} /block|85.12.99.235 |time=1 week|starting=14:10, 6 May 2015}}Inserting bad language onto page: List of Sherlock Holmes Short Stories and Novels. /block|86.129.211.253 |time=1 week|starting=21:05, 5 May 2015}}Removing content from pages: List of Sherlock Holmes Short Stories and Novels /block|128.71.34.12|time=6 months|starting=15:11, 5 May 2015}}Spamming links to external sites /block|81.159.53.203|time=1 week|starting=20:45, 4 May 2015}}Removing content from pages: ' A Case of Identity ' /block|217.165.96.114 |time=1 week|starting=08:23, 4 May 2015}}Removing content from pages: ' The Adventure of the Musgrave Ritual' /tableend}} April /tablestart}} /block|12.146.209.52 |time=1 month|starting=22:07, 23 April 2015}}Vandalism /block|37.147.215.150 |time=6 months|starting=21:58, 12 April 2015}}Vandalism: Spam: Grimesby Roylott /block|155.133.18.148 |time=6 months|starting=11:45, 11 April 2015}}Spamming links to external sites /tableend}} March /tablestart}} /block|204.122.255.168 |time=3 months|starting=21:54, 24 March 2015}}Vandalism /tableend}} 2014 November /tablestart}} /suspect|120.89.55.66}} Suspect edits - trolling/argumentative? /block|Sherrinford |time=indefinite|starting=7:35, 4 November 201}}Intimidating behaviour/harassment / continued sock puppeting - finally permanently blocked for ban evasion after warnings. /block|121.54.54.42 |time=1 year|starting=17:43, 4 November 2014}} Ban evasion/sock puppeting - Sherrinford. /tableend}} July /tablestart}} /block|202.65.183.3 |time=1 year|starting=08:21, 26 July 2014}} Ban evasion/sock puppeting - Sherrinford. /block|Sherrinford |time=1 year|starting=08:22, 26 July 2014}} Ban evasion / continued sock puppeting after ban and so ban extended to a year. /block|Allenalevi |time=1 year|starting=08:10, 14 July 2014}} Spamming links to external sites. /block|Sherrinford |time=6 months|starting=09:35, 8 July 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment - sock puppeting in order to edit war, support themselves in disagreements and harass Fruipit /block|112.198.64.0/19 |time=3 months|starting=06:10, 8 July 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment - range block for confirmed sock puppeting /block|112.207.0.0/17 |time=3 months|starting=06:09, 8 July 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment - range block for confirmed sock puppeting /block|121.54.32.0/19 |time=3 months|starting=06:08, 8 July 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment - range block for confirmed sock puppeting /block|112.207.64.100 |time=6 months|starting=15:50, 7 July 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment - block for sock puppeting, edit warring, and harassment /block|172.1.172.120 |time=1 month|starting=14:14, 7 July 2014}} Removing content from pages /block|112.207.99.123 |time=1 month|starting=18:25, 6 July 2014}} Blanking page - blanked Sherlock Holmes (Cumberbatch) page /tableend}} June /tablestart}} /block|89.134.51.25 |time=1 month|starting=00:24, 28 June 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|210.195.160.217 |time=1 month|starting=14:46, 26 June 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages /block|Ex3cut3d |time=1 year|starting=14:20, 25 June 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|80.229.18.79 |time=1 months|starting=11:12, 25 June 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|121.54.11.228 |time=6 months|starting=06:40, 22 June 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment /block|117.214.209.5 |time=3 days|starting=14:42, 20 June 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages /block|70.190.52.89 |time=3 days|starting=14:40, 20 June 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages /block|Begadang |time=1 year|starting=18:29, 12 June 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|Lalalalala2 |time=1 year|starting=05:40, 11 June 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|Kaunbintang |time=1 year|starting=05:57, 7 June 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|112.207.82.207 |time=2 weeks|starting=18:35, 5 June 2014}} Removing content from pages - blanking Sherlock Holmes (Cumberbatch) /block|Gundoller |time=1 year|starting=13:46, 4 June 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|ChaInjoong15 |time=1 year|starting=13:55, 2 June 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /tableend}} May /tablestart}} /block|Vamike |time=1 year|starting=08:00, 30 May 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|Kazamadevil |time=1 year|starting=15:43, 29 May 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|Littleoppo |time=1 year|starting=08:17, 29 May 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|Sessions12 |time=1 year|starting=18:26, 28 May 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|Kerandut |time=1 year|starting=14:26, 28 May 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|78.163.209.214 |time=3 days|starting=20:18, 27 May 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages /block|Aryantri |time=1 year|starting=09:54, 26 May 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|Pedotmaho1 |time=1 year|starting=17:33, 24 May 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|74.114.172.124 |time=1 month|starting=18:03, 23 May 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages /block|Tekawe |time=1 year|starting=17:55, 21 May 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|112.198.90.233 |time=3 months|starting=01:21, 20 May 2014}} Removing content from pages /block|Luedeng |time=1 year|starting=22:12, 19 May 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|112.207.9.250 |time=6 months|starting=10:52, 19 May 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment. /block|121.54.54.0/24 |time=3 months|starting=03:27, 19 May 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment. /block|Gweniepie2000 |time=1 week|starting=21:33, 18 May 2014}} Vandalism - Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. (Into Jim Moriarty page) /block|121.54.54.44 |time=1 month|starting=08:52, 18 May 2014}} Removing content from pages. /block|92.99.192.44 |time=1 month|starting=18:15, 15 May 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. /block|176.205.120.74 |time=1 month|starting=17:41, 14 May 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. /block|112.198.90.4 |time=6 months|starting=00:53, 14 May 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment. /block|121.54.54.61 |time=6 months|starting=14:20, 13 May 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment. /block|121.54.54.151 |time=6 months|starting=14:09, 13 May 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment. /tableend}} April /tablestart}} /block|121.54.54.42 |time=6 months|starting=17:46, 29 April 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment - edit warring on Molly Hooper page and insulting/abusive language to another user. /block|121.54.54.41 |time=6 months|starting=17:45, 29 April 2014}} Intimidating behaviour/harassment - edit warring on Molly Hooper page and insulting/abusive language to another user. /block|202.65.183.3 |time=2 weeks|starting=09:51, 29 April 2014}} Inserting false information: Inserting false info into Molly Hooper page. /block|142.177.26.240 |time=1 week|starting=16:07, 11 April 2014}} Inserting false information /block|117.1.67.151 |time=6 months|starting=22:25, 3 April 2014}} Spamming links to external sites /block|66.235.33.110 |time=1 week|starting=11:10, 3 April 2014}} Inserting false information /tableend}} March /tablestart}} /block|81.100.209.22 |time=3 days|starting=23:43, 19 March 2014}} Inserting false information /block|202.70.42.234 |time=1 month|starting=09:25, 18 March 2014}} Removing content from pages /block|180.200.176.31 |time=2 weeks|starting=22:19, 17 March 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages /block|91.195.91.147 |time=1 week|starting=12:41, 15 March 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages /block|150.199.20.130 |time=2 weeks|starting=16:33, 14 March 2014}} Inserting false information /block|82.12.183.249 |time=2 weeks|starting=14:05, 9 March 2014}} Removing content from pages /block|71.49.118.54 |time=1 month|starting=08:51, 7 March 2014}} Removing content from pages /tableend}} January /tablestart}} /block|92.25.39.112 |time=1 week|starting=21:04, 20 January 2014}} Removing content from pages. /block|80.249.52.135|time=1 week|starting=14:16, 20 January 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. /block|77.98.36.87|time=1 week|starting=22:17, 19 January 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. /block|72.177.188.153|time=1 week|starting=22:15, 19 January 2014}} Removing content from pages. /block|83.254.199.226|time=1 week|starting=15:49, 16 January 2014}} Inserting false information. /block|216.226.127.198|time=3 days|starting=14:04, 14 January 2014}} Inserting false information. /block|Nescafe 0071|time=1 year|starting=09:29, 13 January 2014}} Spamming links to external sites. /block|62.31.120.118|time=3 days|starting=00:30, 13 January 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. /block|86.163.146.178|time=1 month|starting=04:37, 12 January 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. /block|Zoe Drake|time=1 month|starting=10:34, 11 January 2014}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. /block|86.15.57.115|time=3 days|starting=00:35, 5 January 2014}} Inserting false information. /block|82.10.57.1|time=1 week|starting=19:37, 2 January 2014}} Inserting false information: abusive language. /block|58.168.228.159|time=1 month|starting=16:18, 2 January 2014}} Removing content, inserting false info, copying from Wikipedia without attribution. /block|142.196.154.4|time=1 week|starting=12:20, 2 January 2014}} Inserting false information. /tableend}} 2013 December /tablestart}} /block|204.122.255.171|time=1 week|starting=21:59, 24 December 2013 }} Inserting false information on John Watson page. /block|108.26.124.192|time=1 week|starting=22:58, 2 December 2013}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages - into John Watson page. /tableend}} November /tablestart}} /block|209.203.160.202|time=3 days|starting=221:34, 26 November 2013}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. /block|82.6.223.125|time=3 days|starting=16:14, 24 November 2013}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. /block|80.193.163.207|time=1 week|starting=15:00, 21 November 2013}} Removing content from pages - blanked Costa Rica page. /block|193.62.24.230|time=1 week|starting=20:00, 14 November 2013}} Removing content from pages - from The Hounds of Baskerville page. /block|24.171.168.245|time=3 days}} Vandalism. /block|64.175.80.68|time=1 week|starting=19:48, 1 November 2013}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into Sherlock Holmes page. /tableend}} October /tablestart}} /block|199.185.67.17|time=1 month|starting=21:36, 21 October 2013}} Removing content from pages:Deleted all content from John Watson page and inserted nonsense. /block|72.66.200.164|time=3 days|starting=23:45, 20 October 2013}} Inserting false information into The Empty Hearse page. /block|75.146.22.201|time=3 days|starting=21:53, 30 October 2013}} Inserting false information into The Hounds of Baskerville page. /tableend}} September /tablestart}} /block|24.119.137.176|time=1 month|starting=19:42, 30 September 2013}} Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages: Created page for Raymond Massey that just had the word "poop" on it. /tableend}} See also * /tablestart * /tableend * /suspect * /vandal * /block References *This page and the templates used to create it are copied from Downton Abbey Wiki: Problem users. Category:Site administration Category:Community